Cool Head On Her Shoulders
by Lilly Rae
Summary: Professor Granger always had a calm head on her shoulders, no matter whether a student had accidentally transfigured his own hand into a mouse or snapped a wrist. The woman had turned back time, ridden hippogriffs and thestrals and a dragon for the love of Merlin. Professor Granger did not worry. She thought things through calmly and rationally, even her love life.


Professor Granger always had a calm head on her shoulders, no matter whether a student had accidentally transfigured his own hand into a mouse or if one of her Gryffindors had managed to snap their wrist in a typical "Hey guys, watch this," Gryffindor moment. She was well versed in spell work and charm theory. Her potions even impressed her former potions master and current colleague (and rumor had it, current lover, if you believed student gossip.) Her personal friends, Auror Harry Potter (the Man Who Lived On) and Mr. Ronald Weasley of Weasley's Wizarding Wheezes, who both often came to give the odd lecture in Defense Against the Dark Arts, told many stories of Professor Granger's quick thinking and cool head. The woman had turned back time, ridden hippogriffs and thestrals and a _**dragon**_ for the love of Merlin. Professor Granger did not worry. She thought things through calmly and rationally, even her love life.

What had seemed to be a very logical and beneficial relationship was turning into...well, she wasn't quite sure. The transition over the past four years had been one from admiration to respect. From esteem to friendship. A night out. A date which neither parties had realized was one until the night was already over and they were in their separate chambers. In what was regarded by friends and family (or acquaintances as the case may be) of the couple to be a very old fashioned and sure to be tedious relationship had turned out rather nicely. That is, until one night arose the topic of marriage and a family. She had never considered a brood of tiny frizzy hair geniuses with buck but otherwise straight teeth. He hated the idea of being even anything close to his own father. Professor Granger was not blind to her partners physical flaws, which were in abundance in his opinion. But they had both found each other enticing and desirable in their own ways, enough so that charms and potions prevention conception had become a must. Never the less, on one of their Christmas visits to the Burrow which was now filled to the brim with happy bouncy grandchildren, the matriarch of the Weasley clan began to fulfill what she felt was a motherly duty to the young woman who had spent so much of her fundamental years with her children, and prodded Professor Granger.

"Come now, Hermione. You aren't exactly going to be an old spinster. You can't tell me the two of you have not had a single conversation of the sort?" Molly Weasley's voice was filled with disbelief. She then proceeded to call out to Professor Granger's "gentleman friend," as the children called him (he was to be respected(and maybe even feared) so he could not possibly be called so juvenile a name as 'boyfriend'), to make an honest woman out of their dear Hermione. The Gryffindor Head of House turned bright red with embarrassment while her snake companion ignored the teasing and ribbing until he had quite had enough and glanced out the window and declared in his usual hushed voice but attention demanding demeanor that it was rather late and they must go. No arguments were heard from his partner and they were off with a _**pop**_.

It is not, then, surprising that this development put a tad bit of strain on the strange couple's relationship. The snake to his dungeon den and the lioness to her lofty tower to look after her cubs. As their charges returned and classes took on an intense edge, the relationship took a stress hit, in the young woman's eyes. The last three times she had suggested an evening or afternoon out on days that were free for them both, he had declined, coolly stating that essays needed grading and that he had at least two or three Ravenclaws that shared her penchant for four foot essays when the assignment was for two. Another time he had to visit a certain apothecary in Knockturn Alley, a trip she refused to go on. So here she sat on her free Hogsmeade weekend in none other than Molly Weasley's kitchen.

"I don't know what to do, Molly. Just a few weeks ago he was fine but ever since you brought up the topic of marriage it's like there's a brick wall between us. And I am used to us having differences and long periods of silence but this is just ridiculous."

"Hermione, dear, I hate to say this but maybe the professor is simply afraid of commitment."

The young Transfiguration professor shot the Weasley matriarch a look. "Molly, we've been together for years now. Believe me, I'd know if he couldn't commit. It would have come up, like when he met my parents, or any of the numerous trips to the Burrow."

"I'm just saying that you have to be prepared for the worst in this situation. So he doesn't leave you, fantastic. But if he does, you're prepared and one foot is already out the door."

The pair were silent for a moment before the young of the two piped up with, "You'd best not be toying with the idea of myself and your son getting back together, Molly."

"I know a lost cause when I see one, Hermione. You and Ron weren't quite a fit but I still feel like you're a daughter..."

The conversation crept on and however well intended Mrs. Weasley's advice and observations were, the planted the fidgety seed of doubt in the otherwise calm and rational young woman's mind. With a heavy heart and head full of doubt, as the evening drew to a close Professor Granger bid Molly a goodbye and was off with a _**pop** _back to Hogsmeade and the castle. That night in the lioness's tower den of sorts, she stalked the shadows, a stack of unmarked essays on her desk, punctuating just how very unlike her this whole ordeal was. Finally she gave a rather large sigh, flopping into the nearest armchair. She resolved to end the issue once and for all, for this stress was becoming quite detrimental to her warm rugs.

The next day, after her morning regime, she swept into the Great Hall, her amber and honey robes billowing after her in a way reminiscent of her partner. She gave a curt nod to each of the rest of staff before settling in next to the dour gentleman in question. He raised an eyebrow at her slight theatrics.

"You ought to be careful. People will think you're...up to something, Professor Granger, those robes tearing about behind you."

The younger woman shot him a look. "Oh so now you have some time to give me, hmm? Well, you should have thought to make some sooner, _Professor Snape_." The Potions Master opened his mouth as to inquire just what was bothering his young counterpart when she snapped at him under her breath, "You know, I am worth a commitment. That's why I left Ronald, because he couldn't commit to a mature adult life with me. That's fine by me. I don't want a relationship any other way than that and if just the thought of a lifetime with your know-it-all book worm isn't appealing, that is perfectly A okay."

Now however the look the older man gave was one of shock as he glanced around. The with had caught the attention of quite a few members of the staff and more than one student. "_Professor_ Granger, I might remind you that this is not the type of conversation to have whilst others are present, most especially students." She shot him a glare and promptly declared that she did not care who know. He gave an eye roll and began to fidget in his robes.

"Severus, you could have at least had the decency to owl me or talk face to face and let me know that you did not and would not want a marriage or that type of commitment. I'm sure I would have understood.-"

"Miss Granger-"

"Not that I feel I don't deserve a relationship like that but I could have put those feelings aside for a time.-"

"Hermione."

She resumed picking at her plate, oblivious to the stares around her as she ranted. "I know that things aren't always fantastic, however-"

"-_however_, woman would you shut your gob for five minutes, just long enough to get a word in edgewise? I did not mean to rouse such feelings in you as doubt, fear, et cetera, by not spending time with you of late. An end to this commitment is the exact opposite of what I wish and if you had simply talked to _me_ personally, I might not have told you the reason but I could have saved you a fair amount of fears." The dark wizard swept out of his seat and dismissed the offending furniture out of his way before capturing left hand. A gasp rose up from the student body, now quite engaged in the affairs of their professors, meanwhile a twitter arose from the rest of the staff. Professor Granger's eyes grew two sizes as she watched the gentleman beside her proceed to kneel on one knee and pulled her hands 'til she faced him. "Hermione, I wasn't avoiding you or the _commitment._ I for one could see how much it meant to you and know how very much it meant to my own self and set about to settling some affairs. Such as a matter of jewelry." With this statement he withdrew a small velvet box from his robes and held it up to her. "Now then, I'm not the type to spout poetry or even make a spectacle the way you have, but since I'm already half way there, I might as well go the full nine yards...

"Hermione Jean Granger, You need to go where I need to go and I cannot go alone. I will carry this picture in the torn pocket of every pair of pants I will ever own. This you, this you here, frozen in place, four by six and only millimeters thick, will sun stain and fade, worn thumbprints in all the places I will hold you. Cherished. You will be cherished, until we are wrinkles and memories...You see...the thing is, I saw me through you and for once, just once, felt worth it. You saw you through me and for once, just once, felt home, you said to me once. I don't want you to feel at home once...I want it to be forever, especially for the woman who helped me move past such awful things in my past...Hermione Jean Granger...Let me make my heart your home and vice versa..." And here he took a deep breath. The silent tension that filled the Great Hall sat suspended. With careful consideration, the Potions Master opened up his little velvet box to reveal a sapphire and diamond engagement ring, and concluded, "Will you marry me?"

As it has been said, Professor Hermione Jean Granger always had a calm head on her shoulders, be it dealing with her students, colleagues, family, or otherwise. She always carefully considered her options and applied her conclusions in a calm and orderly fashion...that is...until a certain dark haired, hook nosed, Potions Master asked for her hand in marriage...

"YES!" She outright launched herself into his arms, knocking the both of them over to the cheering of the Hogwarts student body and staff. She learned calm isn't always necessary as she profusely kissed her new fiancee, thanking the stars that Molly Weasley was the furthest thing from right that she possibly could have been.

_Fin_

* * *

**Well that's my first oneshot in quite some time. I hope you like it :)**

**~Lilly Rae~**


End file.
